


The Untold Story

by Krrr372



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krrr372/pseuds/Krrr372
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin sister... you'll have to read to know. I'm making another in a different perspective...





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry Potter ships are the Best (King_Hyrinmaru)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Hyrinmaru/gifts).

In the dark cold starry night a motorcycle zooms through the sky. The motorcycle had a half goblin half magical human. The motorcycle stopped in the air right in front of 1403 Bradley st. Dumbledore appears underneath the motorcycle. "Is the baby safe, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asks. Hagrid tries to jump off of the motorcycle, as he falls he screams "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh". Dumbledore catches him and covers his mouth and says "shhhhhhhhh!" Hagrid looks down to the ground as he says "sorry!" In a whispered voice. "Motorcila!" Hagrid says, his motorcycle appears next to him. Dumbledore goes to the back of the motorcycle to the baby carrier. He carefully grabs the baby and puts him on the doorstep with a note. Dumbledore rings the doorbell. A young adult woman goes to the door and says "hello?" But she sees no one. She is about to close the door when she looks down to see two babies with a note. "Petunia! Who is at the door someone yelled?" Petunia looks confused as she says "Vernon we have two babies at our doorstep." Vernon goes to the door next to Petunia. He grabs the note and he reads dear Petunia and Vernon, these are your niece and nephew. Lily Potter and James Potter died protect their babies from Lord Voldermort. You are the only family they have. If you take one in, the other one will stay. Their names are Harry James Potter and Luna Lily Potter. Please take good care of them. Eleven years from now someone will come to get them for Hogwarts. -Dumbledore "We are not taking them in." Vernon said. "B-but we can stop them from going to Hogwarts so they can be our servants." Petunia says. Vernon thought about it after a bit he says "That's a good idea! Let's do it!" Petunia claps her hands together in happiness.


	2. The Dusleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Years later Harry and Luna are ten

Dudley jumps down the stairs so he could wake Harry and Luna. "I'm going to murder him!" Luna says. Harry with a shocked face says " no you can't do that…. You would go to jail…. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with no one to talk to ..." Luna rolls her eyes as she says "fine, let's just go make them food." Vernon starts yelling "Harry! Luna! Hey us our breakfast!" Dudley chimes in with "yeah!!!! It's my birthday!!!! Hurry up!" Luna gets up and walks to the kitchen. Harry makes them orange juice and sausages well Luna makes pancakes. Dudley gets super excited when he says " how many gifts did you get me this year?????" Vernon and Petunia says at the same time "twelve dear." Dudley stomps and cries saying "you got me twelve gifts last year!!!!!! I want another one" in a very annoying voice. "O-okay dear, we will get you another one. How about you choose you last gift?" Petunia says. Dudley smiles as he says "yes yes yes!!!!!" Like he was getting proposed to. Luna gives them their plates with their good on it and she walks towards the door to get the mail. She walked back and gave the stuff to Vernon not realizing that there is a paper addressed to her and her brother. Vornon gets angry and throws our mail in the fire. We walk out of the house to go to Dudley's favorite place. Vernon says "you guys better not make trouble." We both nodded. We looked at a snake, he didn't move until the Dursleys left. The snake told us "please let me out. I don't like here." Luna smiles evilly. Dudley runs over and says "look the snake moved!!!!" When he touches the glasses, Luna spoke a spell in her mind making the window disappeared. The snake slithered out just as Dudley falls in. I close the window as soon as the snake was out. We got in big trouble.


	3. The birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end started getting weird. Not one of my best chapters sorry

It's Harry's eleventh birthday! His supposed to get his letter for Hogwarts. It's okay, I need to set out his gift! Luna thought. She sets a snow globe on his desk. I'm going to make breakfast early so then he won't have to do anything! She thought. Harry gets up to go make breakfast to see it's already on the table. The waffles looked amazing! But someone always ruins a birthday. Dudley asks "Harry, do you know what day it is?" Harry thought did they finally remembered my birthday? " What day is it Dudley?" Harry said in a somewhat confused voice. "It's cabin day!" Dudley answered. Harry looks down to the ground in disappointment. A sudden knock scared them all. "Luna, go get the door" Vernon said. Luna walked fast to the door to get this over with. She opened the door to see Dumbledore. Dumbledore is surprised to see someone who looks like James. They end up getting their stuff for Hogwarts. They took their stuff home to see Vernon looking like an angry marshmallow. Vernon yells "you aren't going to Hogwarts". Luna walks towards him and says "I'm done with your shit. We are going whether you like it or not." Dudley thinks will I get my room back?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of work. Hoping you will enjoy this! I will make more of this fanfic but I'm also working on other fanfics so it will just depend on my mood.


End file.
